Railgun
The Railgun is a fictional weapon in Phantom Forces. It's available as a battle pick-up weapon during the December 2016 Star Wars event and can only be found in the map Base Luna. It's also the first battle pick-up in game. History The rail gun is an electro-magnetic projectile launcher. It uses a very powerful current of electricity to create a magnetic chamber between two metal bars, which are the rail, to launch a solid or jacketed with ferromagnetic to increase the efficiency of projectile. Currently, there is no portable railgun as a railgun requires an enormous amount of energy to active. With current technology, a man portable railgun cannot generate enough power to be used as well as requiring a very long and heavy barrel. However, the heavy vehicle mounted railguns are currently being tested to launch spacecraft as well being used as anti-tank and anti-aircraft and missile weapons due to the massive amount of power they can deliver. In-game The Railgun has a fictional appearance with a black and white finish. The gun is loaded with a 3 rounds magazine in the bullpup style. It has a picatinny rail on the top and attached with a ACOG on it. However, as a battle pick-up, it can't be customized. The Railgun is extremely powerful as it can one-shoot-kill a full heath enemy at any body part at any range. This weapon has absolutely no bullet drop and the bullet travels instantly to the target. Plus, its 3 rounds magazine and semi automatic capacity makes it a really overpowered weapon. The ACOG on the Railgun has a higher magnification than normal; it has about the same magnification as the default sniper rifle's scope. The advantage of this is that the ACOG doesn't need to hold Shift to steady like the VCOG and the sniper rifle's scope. Nevertheless, it's a battle pick-up primary, which means the player does not own the weapon permanently and they need to find it across the battlefield. There can have more than one Railgun spawn at time. The Railguns will also disappear after a certain amount of time. Also, it's only available in the Base Luna map, which is not really idea for sniping. Note: Unlike railguns found in other games, such as Battlefield 4: Final Stand and Halo 4/5, the Railgun in Phantom Forces does not deal any splash damage. Therefore, you actually hit the target, or miss. Location There are currently 4 confirmed location of the railgun. RobloxScreenShot12082016_230420205.png|1.0 Railgun spaws on the landing spacecraft. This is also show very clear the 3rd person (the world model) of the Railgun. RobloxScreenShot12082016_230431582.png|1.1 Same location as the 1st photo. Here, you can see the location better as this landing spacecraft is near the the end of the map. RobloxScreenShot12082016 104842-739.png|2.0 One of the railgun can be found in the "secret" room. RobloxScreenShot12082016_230634005.png|3.0, On the landing spacecraft on the top of the A point, or straight above of the "sercret" room. RobloxScreenShot12082016_230734444.png|4.0 On the landing spacecraft in middle of the surface. It didn't spawn in this case yet. Trivia * The Railgun has the same firing sound and reload animation as the Dragunov SVU. It even is supposed to be unlocked at the same rank at 38. The script code of the rail gun is identical to the SVU. ** The player can unlock the attachments for the railgun if he/she gets enough of the required kills. However, it's impossible to put them on as the Railgun is not available in the load out. * The model of the Railgun loosely resembles the Asymmetric Recoiless Carbine-920 (ARC-920) from Halo 4 and 5. The ARC-920 is also a railgun. Gallery RobloxScreenShot12082016_230820080.png|The Railgun in hip fire position. RobloxScreenShot12082016_230824698.png|At the same position, but aiming with the railgun, notice the significant zoom level of this gun. File:RobloxScreenShot12082016_230637345.png|Two railgun at the same time. l97UGZE.jpg|The Railgun in the test place. Please note that the gun is NOT available in the inventory in the main game. RobloxScreenShot12082016_104906-122.png RobloxScreenShot12082016_104908-480.png Reference Naxbox